legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarafan guards
|introduced = Blood Omen 2(2002) |class = Blood Omen 2 enemies • Sarafan order troops}}' '''Sarafan Guards', Sarafan Guard 1: "Mind where you go, citizen!"//'Sarafan Guard 2:' "Keep your distance! Know your place!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Sarafan Guard 3: "I have no authority to answer questions. Go your way, citizen. You’ll bring trouble on us both." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. also known as Guards, ' Guard:' "These are the basic guards of the Serafan. They will attack Kain on sight"Guards on the Official Blood Omen 2 Site "'''Guards:'These are the basic guards of the Sarafan. They will attack Kain on sight."'' Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg11 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. wereEnemy characters featured in ''Blood Omen 2'' , they were the first Sarafan class encountered by Kain and were seen in the Smuggler's Den and throughout Meridian. Sarafan Guards were the lowest ranked Glyph Knight: "Bodies were found downstairs. The intruder is near. I want you to patrol the courtyard."//'Guards:' "Yes, sir."//'Glyph Knight:' "I’ll guard the cell. Move out." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Marcus: "You there! You are to conduct me to the Bishop’s manor on the instant."//'Sarafan Guard:' "We were told to be on the lookout for a vampire."//'Marcus:' "Not me, you fool! You know me. Kain! Kain is the one you seek."//'Sarafan Guard:' "Well, he’s not gonna stop and tell us his name."//'Marcus:' "You’re to kill him on sight!"//'Sarafan Guard:' "Those are our orders." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Sarafan Senior Officer/Sarafan Knight: "No? You didn’t take a stroll around the corner for a leak? You didn’t rest your eyes for just a minute?"//'Sarafan Guard:' "No! I swear to you."//'Sarafan Knight:' "Because if the Bishop succeeds in escaping…"//'Sarafan Guard:' "I was here every minute. He did not get out this way. Have you found the tunnel yet?"//'Sarafan Knight:' "Ugh, you believe that rumor – that the Bishop had a tunnel?"//'Sarafan Guard:' "If he didn’t get out this way, and the others didn’t see him, then there must be a tunnel. It stands to reason."//'Sarafan Knight:' "If there is, we’ll find it. Just as we’ll find whoever told the Bishop we were coming."//'Sarafan Guard:' "He knew it, then?"//'Sarafan Knight:' "Of course he knew! Why else would he have slipped away like he did? Idiot!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and most basic troops of the Sarafan order in the Post-Blood Omen era. When Kain returned from his slumber, he heard much about the Sarafan Guards as he passed through the Slums and Smuggler's Den, and after Kain met the Cabal Contact in the The Tavern the barkeep was alerted to Kain's presence and he was able to observe the first Guards looking into the Tavern (though the guards themselves would not enter the building). Barkeep: "Help! Somebody help me, please! Guards! Call the Seraphan!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Later in the Chapter, Kain met the guards in combat in the nearby churchyard leading to the Smuggler's Tunnel . Thereafter, guards were often seen patrolling the streets of Meridian, throughout the Lower City and Upper City where they acted to maintain order. Sarafan Guards would often be seen 'guarding' significant locations but they were not automatically aggressive towards Kain and would not attack Kain in early levels unless Kain provoked them . Sarafan Guards were later seen guarding the Sarafan Keep, where they were much more prone to attack than on the city streets. Guards would last be seen in the diverse Wharves. In combat, Sarafan Guards were more proficient and resilient than (the less armored) Thugs andThieves. Guards were armed with Long Swords and they were the first enemy Kain encountered that had an Unblockable Attack . Notes *Despite claims to the contrary, Sarafan Guards are not always 'aggressive' and can engage in conversation with other characters Seraphan Guard 1: "What’s the news? Is it...?"//'Seraphan Guard 2:' "It is! Your wish is granted, Serg, vampires have attacked the Slum Station. All the wards in the area are down. You’ll be facing the vampires at last."//'Seraphan Guard 1:' "You’re certain it’s vampires? "//'Seraphan Guard 2:' "Use your wits. Ward gates only stop vampires. Why would a human shut them down?"//'Seraphan Guard 1:' "It could be humans working for vampires."//'Seraphan Guard 2:' "You’re right! There’s a house on the next street I’ve had my eye on. A widow lives there."//'Seraphan Guard 1:' "With three daughters, yes, I know the place."//'Seraphan Guard 2:' "Those girls could be traitors... They could be working for vampires."//'Seraphan Guard 1:' "Or selling goods on the black market."//'Seraphan Guard 2:' "We should go question them. It’s our duty."//'Seraphan Guard 1:' "Do some…searching?"//'Seraphan Guard 2:' "Thorough searching."//'Seraphan Guard 1:' "I’ll pass the word to the next station." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Woman: "But I must get to the Keep!"//'Sarafan Guard:' "Not this way. The subway is closed."//'Woman:' "I must bring this purse to the chancellor, or he will take my house!"//'Sarafan Guard:' "It’s no use crying to me about it."//'Woman:' "I beg you, let me through!"//'Sarafan Guard' "I’ll run you through if you don’t go your way! Now move on!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. like any other NPC (including some minor conversation with Kain himself Sarafan Guard: "Back away from the switch!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.), so long as they have not been alerted (by aggression or running into ward gates) to Kain being a vampire . Vorador says that Kain still possesses the ability to disguise his presence, which may hint that Kain has retained his Disguise or BeguileForms. BO2-Enemy-SarafanGuard.jpg|Sarafan Guard concept art Gs.JPG|Sarafan Guard in game *Both the game manual and Official Website for Blood Omen 2 refer to the Sarafan Guards simply as "guards". Prima's Blood Omen 2 Guide gives the full "Sarafan Guards" title; "The bartender calls for the Sarafan Guard, preventing you from heading back outside the way you came in. Go upstairs instead. On the second floor, you'll encounter another club-wielding Thief. Take him out with a few well-placed slashes, and drink his blood to refill your Blood Bar." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 18 onwards. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 though it also refers to the more advanced Glyph guards as "Sarafan Guards" with "vampire detecting armor". "A cut-scene shows a Sarafan Guard being alerted to your presence, thanks to his vampire detecting armor." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 29 onwards. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Debug Information label the Sarafan Guards as "Sgrd" (compared to "Sggrd" for Glyph Guards) . *Minor character Serg is a Sarafan Guard and former Peasant Joseph has joined up with the Sarafan, becoming a guard. First Man: "Where’s Joseph got to?"//'Second Man:' "You didn’t hear? He’s signed on as a guard."//'First Man:' "With his rheumatism? Can he lift a sword?"//'Second Man:' "They didn’t try him. Gave him a week’s pay in advance, they did."//'First Man:' "Against the bandit attacks? He won’t see home again"//'Second Man:' "But his Marjorie will get passage to her sister’s. Was all he could do for her now that he’s lost his shop."//'First Man:' "Brave man." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. *In the Sarafan Keep, a Manservant claims to be descended from a Sarafan Guard. (A Sarafan knight calls up to a manservant on the balcony above him.) Sarafan Knight: "You, up there! You see anyone pass that you haven’t seen before?"//'Manservant:' "Not a soul has passed me, sir."//'Sarafan Knight:' "Keep your eyes open. We may have an intruder."//'Manservant:' "Yes, sir. You can depend on me, sir. My grandfather was in the Guard, don’t you know, sir. Until he lost his leg. Perhaps you’ve heard the story. Someone closed the gate on him before they knew he was there. But then his officer –"//'Sarafan Knight:' "Just keep a good watch."//'Manservant:' "Yes, sir, I will, sir." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. *In the Wharves, a Sarafan Guard watched over the prisoners to be taken to the Hylden City. Prisoner 1: "Help! Help me!"//'Prisoner 2:' "Let us out! You can’t do this to us!"//'Sarafan Guard:' "Silence! No one expects you’ll all get there alive. Anyone wish to die now? Good." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. References }} Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 enemies